


The Warmth of Man

by anacondgenius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, I write sad things, M/M, Prostitution, When i get sad, it can be whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacondgenius/pseuds/anacondgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Derek is poor, but still makes time and money to visit Stiles. </p><p>Stiles is a prostitute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth of Man

Soft pale skin, dotted with moles like hidden treasures just waiting to be explored. This young boy's body was like gentle poetry, nubile and soft. 

Derek knew that his body was a story that he would never get tired from. 

He nearly didn't have enough to pay the brothel its fees to see him, but he had just managed to pay for this month. 

"Sir?" 

There were slender hands running gently along the length of Derek's arm, snapping him out of his thoughts. Soft palms rested gently at the crease of his jaw. "Is there something wrong?" There were hooded eyes looking up at me, where he was still laying on silk sheets, tired from their previous actions.

"Nothing, my sweet." Derek skimmed the back of his hand across the length of his cheek, and he could feel the warmth radiating from the boy's blush. His heart stilled when the boy clasped his hand in both of his, nuzzling into it like a kitten. 

"Sir..."

"Please," Derek had breathed, almost desperately, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling the young boy closer. He had closed his eyes, pressing the tip of his nose into his neck and was breathing in as much of his scent as he could. 

Anything to last until the next time they would meet, if ever. 

"My name is Derek." 

"Derek. Derek," the boy started to chant, his actions as desperate as Derek's, his body curling closer into his own broader body. 

"I promise," Derek whispered, shifting his head to press his lips against his, ministering desperate kisses onto his lover. 

His other half. 

"I promise I will take you away from this place." 

The boy didn't say anything. 

It was almost as if the notion of leaving was nothing but a child's dream to him.

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Really short fic that i had found on my phone that i had written a long time ago. Just posting it up. 
> 
> If there are mistakes, eh, what do you expect. it's a phone fic.


End file.
